The Hawk's Son
by AnimeAddict1059
Summary: Riza Hawkeye had a son during the one year Ed spent recovering from the aftermath of the human transmutation. How would this affect the anime? And who do you think is the father?


**A/N: **Ok, so I've been thinking... and I know this has been done before but this is one of those fics where Riza has a son. I won't tell you who the father is. You'll find out later in the story anyways. Well then, let's get started!

* * *

**The Hawke's Son**

Chapter 1

_Leave_

* * *

Riza had never been the motherly type. She was never one to stop in her tracks and entertain small children who she happened to pass by. Truth be told, she scared the living daylights out of them. Even in civillian clothes she managed to look threatening.

But fate was so cruel. After two weeks of feeling nausea and sickness, she had to accept the horrific conclusion that she, Riza Hawkeye, the feared sniper during the Ishbalan War, the woman who could shoot ten different holes in a man before he could blink, the fierce First Lieutenant of Colonel Roy Mustang, the strict, no-nonsense woman who hated any form of laziness... was pregnant.

Riza buried her head in her hands as she tried to suppress a sob. _'This can't be happening...'_ she thought. Try as she may, a tear eventually managed to break free from her eyes and it rolled down her cheek.

The dam broke.

She cried in frustration at her inability to stop her tears. But she couldn't help it, could she? She was single and she never even remembered _doing it_ with someone. The thought of going through pregnancy alone was frightening, even for _her_. She didn't know _who_ this child's father was. She thought she was always careful. She had never let a man get close to her. She always made a two meter radius distance between them and if one of them happened to go past that invisible line, she would shoot them.

So why did she end up pregnant? She never even remembered spending time with anyone for the past two weeks. Everything was all about work. Work. Work. Work. Why is she pregnant?!

For a moment, she wanted to go to a specialist and do an abortion. This child would be nothing but trouble for her. She knew that this would never work out. She never wanted children. She didn't know how to deal with a small child, much less a baby. No. She wanted it out of her.

But... it would be unfair for the child. She can't believe that she, who was so against abortion before, was contemplating on doing one now. If she were to keep the child, would it even survive in her care? She was alone in all of this. (Well, she had Rebecca but she was usually unreliable) But no matter how anyone would look at it, the child was innocent in all of this.

Riza desperately wiped at her tears and went over to the bathroom to wash her face. She was going to work in an hour and she wouldn't want anyone to see any evidence that she'd been crying. She had to try and push these thoughts to the back of her mind and try to go to work with her usual stoic face.

Maybe she could ask the Colonel if she could take a leave. Just say that it was for training or taking a break or something, or training. Yeah. Training. For a whole year. Yeah, right. As if he would believe that. But that didn't mean that she couldn't try, right?

* * *

"Leave?" Roy Mustang asked as he took the papers handed to him.

"Yes sir." Riza said in her usual military tone.

Roy looked over the her application and caught sight of something. He sweatdropped at it and showed the paper to his First Lieutenant. "Training? For a year?"

Riza's mouth twitched. She didn't have a choice. She didn't have any family members that she could visit and she rarely made any friends. Training was the best excuse she could come up with. She cleared her throat and answered. "Yes, sir. Training. I believe I'm getting rusty at my skills."

"Rusty? Your skills are-EEEP!"

A bullet came whizzing past Roy's left ear and buried itself on the wall behind him.

"Whaddya do that for?!" Roy asked, shielding himself for any more bullets to come.

Riza sighed and put her gun back in its holster before looking back at Roy. "I said my skills are getting rusty, sir. Normally, that would go straight through your ear."

"And that was supposed to comfort me HOW?!" Roy asked, flailing his arms around.

Riza took a pen and thrust it into Roy's hand. "Just sign the my application so I can leave."

"But... a year? Without you? Do you think that's a good idea? You know you're the only one that's keeping our office afloat. Farman, Fuery, Havoc and Breda aren't exactly helpful." Roy said uncertainly as he looked over the application again.

"Don't worry, sir. If I find the office messy and piled high with unfinished work when I get back, I would would shoot every single one of you until you deflate from blood loss." Riza said with a creepy smile.

Roy shook uncontrollaby at that and he signed the papers in front of him. Riza took the papers from him and started to walk towards the door.

"Thank you sir. I'll be taking my leave now. And..." she turned back to look at the Colonel. "Be sure to do your work and keep everything in order until I get back, okay?" Riza cocked her gun and gave him a small salute as she left.

* * *

Riza sighed and picked up her bag that contained most of her belongings. She was finally here in her friend Rebecca's house. She was the only one who knew about her _condition_ and she offered her to stay with her for the duration of her leave. Her old family house was just at the outskirts of East City. A train ride was necessary, despite it's closeness to the city.

She couldn't take a car with her. She had to make the the others believe that she was going somewhere far. She didn't exactly tell them where she was going but they said they were going to see her off so the train was her only choice. Oh well...

Riza absentmindedly placed her hand on her flat stomach and looked outside the carriage she was riding on. For the first time in her life, she had no idea what to do.

_'I hope I made the right decision...'_

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, chapter one, and I know it's short but please bare with me. BTW, this is my first Fullmetal fic.


End file.
